Rain On Me
by guyswherearewe
Summary: A stormy day at Hogsmeade leads to strange events. DH & RHr.


Drops of rain crashed into the dirt road of Hogsmeade. Students ran for cover under the awnings of the shops and they glanced up at the dismal looking sky above them. The Three Broomsticks was already so crowded that Madame Rosmerta stood outside, getting soaked, shooing people away. Through all of this mayhem, there was one boy that didn't seem to care that lightning was striking the earth not 5 miles away from him, but merely kept strolling down the muddy path, not a care in the world.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were huddled together in the door-way of Gladrags Wizardwear, seeing as how they were closed for the holidays. Hermione shivered in Ron's arms as a strong gust of wind knocked them into the wall. Harry, however, dashed from under the awning onto the road towards the boy.

Ron shouted, "Harry! What the bloody hell do you think you're doing? Get back here!"

Harry shielded his head with his arms as lightning struck the Hog's Head and tongues of fire emitted from the windows. Screams of terror echoed off of the brick walls of the little village. The thunder was deafening as it vibrated in Harry's ears.

"Malfoy!" Harry yelled at the top of his lungs, in hopes that he would hear him. He continued to run towards Draco as the crowd underneath Zonko's Joke Shop gawked at him.

Harry got closer and sprinted forward to get in front of him. Draco jerked back and his eyes widened at the sight of Harry in his face.

"What do you want, Potter?" Draco grimaced.

Harry hesitated. He truly didn't even know why he had run out in the middle of the road. It was just an instinct to try and help a fellow student. He hadn't even thought that this was Draco Malfoy he was dealing with.

"Er – um", Harry stuttered, "You should probably get off the road. You might get hit by lightning or something…" he bit his bottom lip as he stared at the mud all over his robes. Why the fuck was he trying to save Draco Malfoy?

Draco seemed to think along the same lines. He sneered and said, "Why do you suddenly give a shit about me, Potter?"

Harry's gaze shifted up from his dirty shoes and locked with Malfoy's grey eyes. Rain was still pouring down on them. Draco's soaked blonde hair clung to his pale forehead. Water continuously dripped off his long, pointed nose. The longer they stared at each other, the colder and more drenched they became.

Harry's breathing increased rapidly as his teeth started to chatter. It seemed like they had been standing in the middle of the road for hours, even though it had only been a few minutes. Both boys knew that dozens of their classmates were watching their every move, not sure of what either of them were about to do next.

Draco began to shiver, but did not loose eye contact with Harry. He flipped his hair out of his eyes and licked his lips to stop the rain from dripping. Draco suddenly took a step closer and inhaled deeply. Harry's teeth stopped chattering as he gulped. They were almost exactly the same height now.

Their noses were centimeters apart and Harry noticed that Malfoy's eyes had softened up. They were not staring him down severely as they were minutes, well, seconds ago; they were now surveying his face with deep concentration.

Unexpectedly, Malfoy lifted up his dripping hand and grabbed the back of Harry's neck. Harry gasped as Malfoy brought his lips crushing onto his own.

Harry went into shock and tried to pull away, but Draco tightened his grasp on the back of his neck, violently sucking on his bottom lip. Harry then eagerly opened his mouth, while he heard shouting from his friends under the shops. He knew people were ogling at both of them, staring at their tongues moving rapidly over one another, and somehow, Harry did not care. He placed his hands on Draco's back and brought his body closer to his own, deepening the kiss.

The rain stopped abruptly and the clouds above parted to reveal the glaring sunlight. The rain water, and some help from spells that students had cast, put out the fire at the Hog's Head. People began running back up the hill towards Hogwarts, to get into warm and dry clothing. But Harry and Draco stayed put.

Ron and Hermione were walking hand in hand back up to school, when they both caught site of the two boys making out in the middle of the road. Hermione's eyes widened as her jaw slowly dropped open. Ron, however, had already passed out at the shock of seeing his best mate kissing his worst enemy.

Draco broke away from Harry as they both gasped for air desperately. Harry immediately saw Ron on the ground and ran towards him.

"Ron! Oh my God! Hermione, what's happened to him?"

All she could do was gape at him and shake her head. Harry gave Ron a good shake, and he slowly opened his eyes, taking in a deep breathe.

"Harry…what – how – Malfoy? What were you thinking?" he asked quickly, his mouth open like Hermione's.

Harry looked back at to where Draco was standing and gave him a little smile. Draco smirked back, jerked his head a good-bye, and trotted back off to the castle.

Harry gulped, "I dunno, Ron, but it was bloody fantastic."


End file.
